Free Day
by Bratette
Summary: Alvin's plans to have a day to himself are ruined whenever he's forced to watch his children. One-shot.


**A/N: **_I've never written anything that was mostly focused on Alvin's POV, so this was fun and scary to write at the same time. Some parts might seem a little out of character, but I'm pleased with this for the most part. _

_For those of you who might not know who the twins are (SHAME ON YOU!), they're from the "Big Dreams" episode. Their names are Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. I also made them a couple years younger in this than they appear in the episode. Oh, and I'm not any good at writing baby talk, but I tried._

_Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: **_Alvin, the twins, and any other characters mentioned all belong to Bagdasarian Productions._

* * *

Saturday had been the day that Alvin had been looking forward to the most.

It would be the first day that he wouldn't have to do literally _anything _for the first time in a long time. He could hardly remember the last time he'd been able to sleep late, eat breakfast at noon, watch whatever he wanted on TV for hours, not have to worry about having to go anywhere or run any errands, all of that good stuff.

Being an adult was hard, and it got boring after awhile, so days off were always great. Plus, Brittany and the boys wouldn't be at the house to ruin anything for him for this one.

He loved his wife and children, of course. But they could be a lot for one guy to handle constantly, and he needed his breaks sometimes. A whole day to himself sounded amazing, and he couldn't wait for Brittany to leave and take the twins with her for whatever it was that she had planned.

But of course, his excitement had been squashed by his wife announcing that she was going to give him the delightful pleasure of watching their two little boys on what was supposed to have been his free day.

"What?!" he'd shouted, horrified, his blue eyes widening.

Brittany had nodded, not looking phased at all. "You heard me," she'd said, smirking at him. "You're watching the boys."

"No way! Not today. You watch them." Alvin had insisted.

"I can't," Brittany had said simply.

"Why not?" he'd demanded.

"I'm going to spend the day doing things with Jeanette and Eleanor," she'd explained, hands on her hips, "and I'm not taking care of two babies for that when you can do it yourself! Besides, your turn to watch them has been _long_ overdue. You're watching them today, so deal with it."

And that was how he'd ended up stuck watching two troublesome brats instead of getting to have the entire day to himself like he'd been wanting.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a dramatic way to think of it, especially since the kids weren't _too_ bad.

It wasn't like two small babies could cause any trouble on his fun free day if he watched them closely, right?

Wrong.

* * *

Once Brittany had left in the morning, Alvin decided he'd go back to sleep since it was still pretty early. 10AM was _not_ what he'd had in mind whenever he'd imagined sleeping as late as he possibly could!

So he climbed back into the bed, letting out a peaceful sigh. He had the entire bed to himself for once, and there wasn't anyone to hog all of the covers. Perfect.

Just as he'd started to drift off, though, the sound of crying met his ears.

He casually ignored it, grabbing a nearby pillow and pulling it over his head to try and block out the crying, but that didn't help much. He lay there for a few more minutes until the crying got louder. And then another shrill cry pierced the air, meaning _both_ of them had started to cry.

Cursing, Alvin reluctantly scrambled out of the bed and made his way to the twins' shared bedroom.

So much for getting to sleep late.

* * *

The only thing that got the boys to stop crying was to fix breakfast for them. He'd wanted to hold off on cooking anything yet, but since he wouldn't be able to sleep late, what was the point? Besides, if it got Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. to stop their painful screeching, it was worth it.

"Yucky!" he heard one of his sons say suddenly, and he turned to glare at whichever one had made the rude comment.

"I don't think my cooking is _that_ bad-" Alvin had started to say, before he saw just what that had been about.

Alvin Jr. was plugging his nose with one hand and pointing his finger in disgust at Al Jr. with the other, who was biting his lip and playing with his fingers nervously.

"Uh oh," Al Jr. explained, staring down at his feet in shame.

Alvin's eyes widened in horror as the realization of what was happening slowly dawned on him.

At the tender age of three, Alvin Jr. had already learned how to use the bathroom on his own. They were still putting him in diapers just in case for a little while longer, but he hadn't had an accident in months. Al Jr., on the other hand, hadn't been having as easy of a time as his brother at learning to not have an "uh oh".

But that was fine... there was no need to panic! He was _totally_ capable of changing a diaper. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd have to do it.

"Okay, sport," Alvin said, picking up Al Jr. and making sure he held him far, far away from himself, "let's get this over with."

He walked off to their bedroom again, Alvin Jr. trailing behind them curiously. Alvin's eyes landed on the usual spot that the diapers were kept in, only to find that it was empty.

"There awen't any," Alvin Jr. told him in a sing-song voice, giggling. He then stuck his tongue out at Al Jr. "All out of those! But we wouldn't have that pwoblem if you would learn to use the big boy toilet!"

Al Jr. glared at him, his cheeks turning red, but all their father could do was groan and tell them to get ready to make a trip to the store.

* * *

Alvin handed the cashier his money, desperate to get back home. Alvin Jr. hadn't stopped touching things and insisting that he wanted to buy a new toy, and the towel that Alvin had wrapped around Al Jr'.s used diaper as a way to make sure no unnecessary extra messes were made was earning them a lot of unwanted stares.

As he paid for the diapers, Alvin Jr. was busy messing around with the glass figurines that were displayed just low enough to reach his short height. Al Jr. stared at the figures with interest as well, his eyes just as wide as his brother's as he stared at the pretty objects.

"Cute kids," the cashier commented with a smile, handing Alvin his bag and receipt.

"Try having to take care of them," Alvin joked with a smirk. As if on cue, the sound of glass shattering met their ears. He and the cashier looked down to see Alvin Jr. smiling innocently and Al Jr. cradling his now bloody finger, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Oops," Alvin Jr. shrugged.

The cashier's smile almost instantly fell. She pointed at a sign on the counter. "You break it, you buy it." she read aloud in a deadpan voice.

* * *

After paying for the diapers, the broken glass figurine, a set of toy cars that Alvin Jr. had insisted on getting, and a pack of band aids for Al Jr.'s finger, Alvin was relieved to be back at the house.

He had plopped back on the couch, remote in hand as he looked for something nice to watch on TV. The boys, thank God, had gotten distracted with the toys that they were playing with together on the floor. Alvin would finally get a chance to do what he'd been wanting to do all day: nothing.

Miraculously, he'd gotten to watch TV for a couple hours without any interruptions from the boys. They were too busy pretending to make their brand new toy cars drive around on the carpet. That had managed to keep them distracted for a good while, but of course that didn't last forever. Soon enough they had started to get fussy with one another.

"Quit it!" Al Jr. was shrieking, holding his car out of Alvin Jr'.s reach.

Alvin Jr. glared at him. "NO! It's MINE, I can do whatever I want wiff it!"

Alvin had decided to turn his attention back to the game. They'd settle out their differences on their own, it wasn't like two kids who had to be around each other all day weren't going to argue. He ignored their yelling and shouting until he heard the sound of crying and had no choice but to intervene.

He'd expected Al Jr. to be the source of the noise (he was more of a crier than his brother), but Alvin Jr. was the one that had tears falling from his eyes. Next to him, Al Jr. held a broken toy car in his hands, guilt written all over his face. Before Alvin could even get up from the couch, Al Jr. had started to cry too.

He knew exactly what their problem was. He'd lost track of time because of the TV and hadn't put them down for their daily nap. Whenever the twins missed their naps, they always got extremely cranky and emotional.

"Oookay," Alvin muttered, leaning down to scoop the crying children up in his arms, "sounds like it's time for a nap."

That only caused their crying to grow worse. If there was one thing the twins didn't like, it was their daily naps. Alvin always let Brittany handle taking care of that, but it looked like he had no choice but to deal with it now.

He tried to shush them, but that didn't work. He tried to rock them in his arms, but they were too busy squirming and whining for that to do any good. He even tried asking them politely to go to sleep, but that had only earned him two defiant shouts of, "No!"

Alvin wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do, and the crying was starting to make him feel like he was slowly losing his sanity. He'd heard enough crying in one day. "Isn't there anything that'll help you guys sleep?" he'd asked out of desperation, not expecting a response, but he got one from both of them.

"Candy might help," Alvin Jr. offered, his tears stopping almost instantly.

Al Jr.'s response, however, had been a bit more helpful. "Sing!" he'd said, shocking Alvin.

"Sing?" Alvin repeated, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Sing! Sing, sing, sing!" Al Jr. chanted happily, clapping his hands. "Mommy _always_ sings to us before we take naps." Next to him, Alvin Jr. nodded excitedly, actually quieting down for once at the mention of singing.

Alvin paused to think of what his free day had turned into.

Getting up early, having to tend to two troublesome twins, and only getting a few measly hours of TV time to make up for that. And now he was supposed to sing them to sleep? What was he even supposed to sing? A freakin' lullaby or something?

As he looked down at the twins, still nestled in his arms but now staring up at him expectantly, something in particular suddenly did come to mind. The lullaby he was now thinking of from so many years ago had helped him get to sleep whenever he'd needed it. And besides, he couldn't blame the kids for wanting to be gifted with the sound of his talented voice. Plus, if they slept, that meant actual time to himself.

"Okay," Alvin decided at the spur of the moment. He knew the words of the lullaby by heart, so as he looked down at his excited boys, he began to sing a song that his mother, Vinny, had sung to he and his brothers long ago. He'd never pictured himself actually doing such a thing, but hey, it was for his kids.

_"Hushabye little ones,_

_Close your eyes little ones,_

_Dream time is near, you needn't fear,_

_And when you wake, I will be here."_

It didn't take long for their eyes to begin to get droopy, small smiles settled on their tiny, tired faces. As Alvin continued to sing, he could feel his own self begin to get sleepy. He hadn't noticed just how tired he'd gotten after taking care of the twins... such a thing could easily tire a person out.

_"Rest your head little ones,_

_Dream sweet dreams little ones,_

_The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight,_

_And when you wake, I will be here."_

By the end of the lullaby, both of the boys had fallen asleep. He was relieved to see that they would finally be out of his hair for a little while, but as he slowly began to give in to the heaviness of his eyes and allowed them to close, he'd managed to accidentally fall asleep himself.

* * *

"Thanks girls," Brittany said, using her free manicured hand that wasn't loaded down with shopping bags to wave goodbye to her sisters. "I had a lot of fun!"

She struggled up the steps with her bags, knocking on the door as best as she could. She waited several moments, but when no one came to answer it, she rolled her eyes and attempted to dig around for her keys. No telling what kind of huge mess the house had been left in... leaving the boys entirely in Alvin's hands for a whole day probably hadn't been the best idea.

Once she'd managed to find her keys and shove them into the door, she braced herself before stepping inside. Her eyes scanned over the living room, but she didn't see anything out of place. That was odd. She'd expected at least _some_ kind of mess.

It was also strangely quiet... too quiet. The Seville household was a lot of things, but quiet wasn't one of them.

And that was when her eyes landed on what she'd been looking for.

Sprawled out on the floor lay Alvin and the boys, all three of them sound asleep. They were both clinging to Alvin, Al Jr. snoring loudly while Alvin Jr. sucked on his thumb, a bad habit that he couldn't seem to break.

Brittany smiled, an unexpected feeling of affection suddenly overwhelming her. The sight that she'd been met with was _much_ better than the one that she'd been expecting.


End file.
